The present invention comprises a new and distinct geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey, and hereinafter referred to by the name of xe2x80x98Amri Cherry Rosexe2x80x99.
This new geranium originated from a cross made by the inventor of the seed parent 4708-2(unpatented), a plant from the breeding line 4708, and the pollen parent 4274-1 (unpatented), a plant from the breeding line 4274.
xe2x80x98Amri Cherry Rosexe2x80x99 is the product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium plants with cherry rose colored flowers, semi-double flower form, green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
xe2x80x98Amri Cherry Rosexe2x80x99 was created in 1996 in Gilroy, Calif., and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif., and Guatemala over a 3-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Okemos, Mich. The plant has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed and reproduces true to type.